Dracula vs Alucard
Dracula vs Alucard is another battle in the Halloween tournament. Merry Christmas BTW. Description GalactaK: Oh boy, another one with a predictable outcome at the polls. Crypt Keeper: Don't be so pessimistic! Anyway, Mwahahaha! In the dark of the night, these two may come for you! Watch out! But tonight, they're at each other's necks. Sleep easy. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Dracula dropped his last snack. It would be interesting as to who should ever try to challenge him. He was the great vampire who preyed on virgins and caused terror, oh the terror! He smiled. She had tasted good. It was then that he heard footsteps echo along the hallway, boots clanking on the floor. The door was locked, so the intruder couldn't easily get in. However, it was mist that entered the lock instead of a key, which formed into his son, Alucard. Alucard: Father. Hurting the innocent, I see. Dracula: Had your mother brought you up properly, you may well see things in their proper light. She is just our sacrifice, offered to us to keep us at bay. Alucard did not like how this was going. He unsheathed his sword, swinging it at the vampire who leapt back. Dracula bared his teeth at his son. Dracula: So, now you betray me! Alucard: You have gone from a former individual with a heart, no matter how shrivelled and small, to a soulless spawn of Satan. I am sorry, but I am left with no choice. HERE WE GOOO! (Cue Vampire Killer-CastleVania Judgement) Dracula clawed his son to the floor, kicking him in the gut before trying to bite his son's throat. Alucard rolled away, slicing Dracula in the stomach. The vampire lurched backwards, roaring in agony. However, soon that roar had turned into a laugh. The sword had just passed through him. There was no mark. He walked forward and punched Alucard, knocking him through a wall. Alucard got up as Dracula flew into the hallway as a bat. It flew forward and Alucard, almost out of instinct, changed into another bat to combat this. Both flew at each other, and Alucard bit Dracula, making the bat squeal and return to human shape. Dracula: Petty fool! He swung a fist at the bat, which changed into a wolf and leapt onto Dracula, biting him. This time, Dracula was harmed. He punched the dog off him, which changed back into Alucard. Alucard ran forward and cut at Dracula. Once again, Dracula was harmed. Alucard summoned a powerful sword using a relic card, and stabbed Dracula in the stomach, starting to draw the sword upwards. Dracula leapt off and lunged at Alucard, who quickly dodged and countered with a sword strike of his own. Alucard then picked Dracula up, hurling him down the long corridor and running to keep up. When Dracula landed, he found that it was on Alucard's sword. Alucard slid his sword away and kicked Dracula onto the floor, leaping on him and punching his head further and further into the wooden floorboards. Dracula eventually got up, cutting through Alucard's clothes, and started to change size. He laughed as the whole of Castle Dracula crumbled around him, thinking that Alucard was crushed. He was very much mistaken. Alucard: Enough of this! Dracula: Why are you not angry at the humans? They killed your mother! Alucard: But she also taught me to love humans as I loved her. Had you done the same I would not need to do this. He leapt onto Dracula's leg, clambering up it. Dracula tried to brush him off, but Alucard simply jumped onto the finger and then further and further upwards. Eventually, he had landed near Dracula's eye and drove his sword directly into it. Dracula screamed in pain, not noticing his body shrink in size. The sword gash grew larger, and Alucard cut into Dracula more and more. Eventually, he fell to the ground, playing dead. Alucard walked off with no second thought. Then, he heard a laugh behind him. Dracula summoned an army of rats to attack Alucard, who turned, and used an influence of his own. As the rats went to attack, a new order came into their heads: Kill Dracula. They turned around and ran at Dracula. Dracula killed several, but it was one against thousands. Alucard, determined to give them the upper hand, stabbed Dracula, making him helplessly fall to the floor. The rats flooded over him and he screamed as he was eaten alive, the flesh from his face being torn off painfully, his clothing being torn away sinew by sinew, his insides being spilled everywhere. Eventually, a mere skelton was the only remanant of Dracula. Alucard sliced it to pieces and walked off. Alucard: Genuinely pitiful. Conclusion Death: THIS GAME'S WINNER IS... ALUCARD, WITH 19 VOTES TO DRACULA'S 10! GalactaK: OK, prove me wrong, this went in completely the other way I thought it would! Crypt Keeper: Add in a 'that' or I will have the undead Grammar police on you! The current Standings will be here soon. Death: THEY'RE HERE. Category:GalactaK Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:'Vampire' Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights